


Complements

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can’t drink sweet coffee. It makes his teeth feel gritty and his mouth taste like it's made of white chocolate for hours after.</p>
<p>Phil can’t drink bitter coffee. He insists it tastes like he’s licking an ashtray. He doesn’t believe in making-do with anything halfway when you can make it enjoyable, like adding loads of cream and flavoring to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complements

Dan can’t drink sweet coffee. It makes his teeth feel gritty and his mouth taste like it's made of white chocolate for hours after.

 

Phil can’t drink bitter coffee. He insists it tastes like he’s licking an ashtray. He doesn’t believe in making-do with anything halfway when you can make it enjoyable, like adding loads of cream and flavoring to it.

 

But Phil knows to grab a black with one sugar along with his caramel-double cream-shot of peppermint-frap whenever he’s picking up Starbucks; and Dan does the same.

 

Phil can’t stand modern houses. Too much like a hospital. Too many sharp edges to impale himself on when he gets up at 4 a.m. for frozen pizza. Not _nearly_ enough colorful pillows.

 

Dan hates ‘homey’ things. Everything feels too cluttered and messy, like nothing has a place. No patterns whatsoever and the color palate is mixed with every shade he’s ever seen and a few he hasn’t. _Way too many_ colorful pillows.

 

But when they’re going shopping for when the lamp broke during an energetic game of charades, Dan chooses the monochrome base and Phil chooses the lampshade. Inevitably, it’s some horror that a unicorn probably vomited, but Dan merely smiles and adds it to the cart.

 

Dan doesn’t understand reality TV. What’s the appeal of watching snotty or trashy people yell at each other? It’s the same thing every episode as well. Someone’s birthday, someone got arrested, someone’s dead oh no their life insurance was shit what are we gonna do. Dan has sat through episode after episode of Keeping up with the Kardashians and his opinion has never wavered.

 

Phil hates action-adventure with a burning passion. Man saves world? Check. Man gets in lots of car chases? Check. Man gets only other woman in show that didn’t die and/or is a minor? Check. Same vanilla concept played over and over with new stunts and new cars to blow up. Emotions and dialogue are copied and pasted throughout movies unendingly.

 

But when Dan goes to record all the movies coming on in the Die Hard series he craftily deletes shows around the 19 Kids and Counting’s that Phil has been dying to see, and Phil gives up on recording the new Big Brother episode when he sees that Django is coming on and if Dan can’t watch that he might just kill a man.  

 

Dan prefers pepperoni on pizza, Phil prefers mushroom. They end up getting half mushroom and half pepperoni after a bitter fight involving water guns filled with maple syrup and a broken bottle of Ribena.

 

Phil puts on Bastille while Dan viciously fights for Fall Out Boy (what else) and they end up singing a horrible harmony of Bad News and She’s my Winona that has their neighbors banging on their door but they’re yelling lyrics and dancing horribly and nothing else matters.

Their “fights” and squabbles over little differences usually ended up in bed. Rarely they ended in sex. Phil wasn’t a big passion sex kind of person. He preferred to cuddle as sun rays were shining through the window and warmth floated about; silence settling like dust in an untouched attic. Dan usually played with his hair and he dozed off smiling.

 

Dan liked this cuddling thing too, don’t get him wrong. But sex with Phil was heaven on earth. Whenever Dan used words like ‘fucking’ or even sometimes ‘sex’ Phil would wrinkle up his nose and scold Dan. Dan got where Phil was coming from. Fucking sometimes did seem a bit too brash a word for what they did. Usually everything that they did was a haze afterward, though emotions and touch came through sharp as anything. He never remembered what sex seemed like when you saw porn, all rough gasps and slaps of skin, but he remembered Phil’s closeness, his warmth pressed up against Dan’s back as he breathed against his ear. Even though Phil was far from blushing virgin, every time was as gentle as the first time. Always succeeding in making Dan feel satisfied afterward like nothing else.

 

After cuddling or sex, Phil would wiggle his way up and around so that he was looking Dan right in the face from the pillows. He would close his eyes, sigh out and smile serenely at the man he loved. And Dan would smile back.

 

They would always disagree over tiny things, but they could never find anyone who completed the other more.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it flows horribly but i liked it kind of so i'm keeping it up


End file.
